This invention relates to bedding systems.
A substantial proportion of the population suffers from asthmatic allergic reaction to mites. Mites reside in large numbers in the "upholstery" of mattresses, pillows, duvets and the like, emerging into the warmth when the bed is occupied.
It has been established that, by controlling mites, asthmatics, skin-test positive to the House Dust Mite Dermatophagoides pteronyssinus, showed significant improvement. Mite control was effected by an initial kill by liquid nitrogen.
Unfortunately, liquid nitrogen treatment is not a practical proposition for mite control except in the laboratory.
Clearly, other methods of killing the mites could be used, or establishing conditions in the upholstery in which the mites could not survive. The use of chemical controls, however, has problems in that the controls themselves could have harmful effects, and they might not have the necessary permanence for bedding, which is used on a long term basis and which may need at least occasional laundering.
The present invention provides method for mite control in bedding not subject of these disadvantages.